


sweet silence

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dominance, Kink, Kinky Roleplay Blending with Reality, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves when Neal lets him have control (but Neal never really gives up all of it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet silence

Neal strained against the ropes that held his hands tight against the headboard.

“Peter, please,” he said.

Peter smirked. He leaned over Neal and lay kisses down Neal’s shoulder, fingers caressing the thin trail of hair leading down from Neal’s belly button. 

“Stop teasing, Peter,” Neal pleaded, voice rough with desperation.

“You know the rules. You come when I think you’re telling the whole truth.” He smiled again, ran his fingers downward, a too-gentle caress of Neal’s balls, a torture of softness.

Neal groaned, leaned his head back, and tried to relax. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 37 plots meme for the prompt Peter/Neal, Entreaty. Also for the prompt Stuck at fan-flashworks.


End file.
